The fall of Lord Michael
by Bincola
Summary: After Vampire Lord Michael murdered his family, Reanti, descendant of Vegeta Finally has his bloody revenge upon his black souled foe


Reantis' fist slammed into Michaels' cheek, his Knuckles compressing with titanic force as the vamps' face bent inwards with a sickening sound. A shockwave bursts forth from the impact like a super nova, shattering windows, flipping cars and bowing trees before it, with a small smile he twisted his fist at impact, grinding the bone beneath his knuckles to dust.

Michaels' mind flared like he'd been drop kicked by a god, stars and blurry indistinct lines filled his vision in a nauseous hazy dance. A keen whistle filled his ears as pain flowed through him like acid. His pupils shrank to pin pricks as he realized he was flying backwards through the air. A split second after this thought flashed in his brain, he slammed into the wall of the science block. Brick after brick and lumber supports shattered across his back, tearing his clothes into ripped tatters, before crunching into the steel support beam in the buildings centre.

Pain and darkness filled his head, "What the Hell? What happened?" he thought, prying open one swollen eye, and through a thin film of his own blood he saw a sight that chilled even his heart. Everything that had happened over the last few seconds thudded home in his memory as the pain returned.

White hot knives filled his nerves and his body screamed in agonized protest as he peeled himself from the huge dent in the girder. Peering through the ragged, sparking, crumbling hole he had made, Reanti strode towards him, left fist dripping blood. The Saiyans' skin alive with blue lightning, a veritable storm of energy warred across his skin, humming and crackling and his eyes alight with fury and murder. His form flicked and blurred and faster than light and there he was, less than a foot away, smiling.

"What the F*ck" Get away, no, please no" Screeched the day walker. Bringing one gnarled and mangled hand up and forcing his dwindling power through it, a corona of blood red energy burst forth and crashed into the Saiyans' outstretched palm. Reanti's green eyes never diverting from the vamps puffed up yellow counterparts as ah clenched his hand around the ravening beam, crushing it in a titanic lock. Michael could feel his blast failing and like a street light flickering it began to waver and die, "like me" he thought with a start as the beam collapsed to nothing.

Agony surged across his skull as a steel grip viced itself around his skull, followed by another. Peering between Reantis' blood slicked fingers wrapped around his face; he saw his enemy's eyes boring into his own. "This is for my family u prick, I hope this hurts".

"No!" Michael yelled in panic, his life measured in less than heartbeats. He began frantically hammering his foes arms, broad chest and back, rocking him in place but not breaking his crushing hold on his head, his skull flexing under the godlike grip of his Saiyan foe. Heat flared across his face, his skull getting hotter and hotter, skin blistered and bubbled, hair scorched to nothingness as the heat intensified like having a star forced against his skull.

"This is it" he thought calmly and lowered his tired arms and placed them in his lap. Reanti screamed in primal fury as he unleashed his gathered power straight into Michael's skull, filling his own nose with the stench of cooked flesh and seared bone, his beam still poured from his hands even as the smoldering, blackened and headless corpse of the vampire Lord crumpled lifelessly to the blood-soaked floor. Finally his rage spent, he surveyed the damage his anger had wrought, a huge v shaped crater spread back from Michaels's mangled corpse, several hundred metres long and dozens deep. All was dust and chaos as people ran in fear and cried out in pain, sirens wailed and his heart sank as he realized what he had done while blinded with rage. The image of his home flashed into his mind, and he raised two fingers, covered in congealed fluid to his forehead. Reality bent around him, and in a blast of dust and displaced air he was gone.


End file.
